my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toola-Roola
the vid on the left is the original I hope you have a favorite, whether you like it or not it's g3 g4 styled, one things for sure is that there both into art... but.. Mine is a unicorn more info below. Toola-Roola's history or background When she was little she got into her mothers things, and one time she even found lots of paint, it was dripping with colors from her hooves, she loved the color as it was pretty, her eyes gleamed with delight, she started painting everything, (even the couch's or drapes), when her mother walked in it was shocking to her at first, she picked her up and told her that it was naughty to do such a thing, Toola was about to burst crying when her mother, smiled and said that painting was her specialty, she decided to enroll her in an art class, when she was finished with her project it was a picture of mixed colors, her art teacher miss Aqua swirls, was delighted, and her cutie mark appeared, since then she has been working real hard to improve on her skills, she even paints for ponies and they pay her the appropriate amount of bits depending on how she see's the pony couples in the future, or if ponies friendships will last long, she paints how she see's where there life's heading, one day though she was painting a portrait of a stallion and it wasn't well, it was an old pony and she saw him like a ghost rising from the grave, after he saw this he complained and didn't bother to pay her any bits cause he thought that she was making fun of him, or just rudely joking, but after a while a funeral was held, she can't tell the future, but she can tell or guess where the ponies are headed in there future cause of there facial expressions or she ask's questions.. she didn't like the idea of painting ponies just cause of how there expressions looked, she wanted to do more, but where?, after walking into ponyville (she doesn't live there but in Unicornia), she saw inspiration, all over, the color's, the sceanery, then it hit her, what if she painted places and ponies?, and sell them?, now about her horn, when she was a preteen, she encountered a bully at school, the project was to paint another class mate, her name was Tool, (more on her later), and when she painted her on how she see's her she got mad, cause it showed her as some kinda monster pony and pushing other ponies out of the way, she asked if this meant she was some kinda freak, and she took Toola and got thrown at a wall, her horn hit the wall and it fell apart on that top area, her teacher came in & wondered what was going on, Toola ran over to her and explained, her teacher saw the art and said to Tool, "Honey, she didn't mean to,...'' Tool asked her angerly to not call her that, and then her teacher calmly said, "You don't have to be so rude, and thanks to your brutish behavior i'm afraid i'm expelling you, you don't need an art class, you need a wrestling class," she left the room ticked, & she looked & asked Toola bout the art she made, she explained that it's how she saw her, "But sweetie that probably made her feel bad, do you want that?" Toola said that it was probably the only way she has to see herself, her teacher said thats an okay excuse but there are other ways, she looked at the art and then said, "Let's try reasoning with her." Toola shook her head in a no, and said that thanks to her creative thinking she got herself almost hurt, her teacher looked at her horn and asked if she needed a regrowth spell, Toola said no as it is a reminder that she shouldn't ever paint again in the wrong ways, and walked off back to her seat kinda sad and scared. Now about her mane, it was long but it kinda got in the way of her painting and got her mane wet with paint, she went to a barber shop and got the idea to not cut it too short but to cut it kinda like a Zebra's (cause she loved there manes), her expression above is what her delighted face looks like, she asked also to leave one bang normal & move it forward, (she can get creative when getting a hair cut to or putting together an outfit scheme). ''